


Raincoats, Recipes & an empty Honeymoon Suite

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: 4x22 ... Kirk isn't hunted by assassins and the Honeymoon Suite is empty now ... Do I need to say more? Javajunkie/Loreluke or whatever ❤
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Raincoats, Recipes & an empty Honeymoon Suite

"I loved the flowers!"

Lorelai could not believe they were standing there right now, discussing about flowers. She wished she could just tell him what she wanted, but Luke was furious, he didn't listen to her.

"And when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment," he went on. "I _thought_ there was a moment."

Now Lorelai had enough. "There was!" she yelled and finally Luke seemed to cool down. Now he was looking at her in silence but he clearly didn't believe her. "There _was_ a moment," Lorelai said a little softer.

He stared at her, looking confused. As if he wasn't sure what to do.

Lorelai let out a silent breath. She felt exhausted. She definitely wasn't ready to deal with first Jason, then her parents and now Luke -

She jumped back as Luke suddenly wanted to close the gap between them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, half panicking, half hoping he would do what she was thinking he wanted to do.

"Will you just stand still?" he asked, not able to hide the annoyance in his voice.

And then his lips landed on hers.

Finally.

It felt as if his mind was exploding, his lips were burning and his heart was racing a marathon.

He was finally kissing _Lorelai._

His Lorelai, his best friend.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, leaning into the kiss, moving his lips along with hers.

It was an innocent kiss, a sweet one without the urge to deepen it, and they pulled apart after seconds.

Lorelai stared.

Not at him, she stared at a spot on his chest, not moving a facial muscle.

And then she stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked quickly, just the same way Lorelai had.

And Lorelai replied just as he had before.

"Will you just stand still?"

She reached to his face, her slender fingers touching his cheeks. And then she leaned her face upwards, closing the gap between their lips once again.

Their second kiss was more intimate and less innocent.

Lorelai didn't hesitate to open her mouth, to run her tongue along his lips, this time deepening the kiss.

Luke pulled her close, made their bodies collide and greeted her inside his mouth with his own tongue.

He moaned softly at how good her lips felt, how good her tongue felt, how good _she_ felt. He placed his hands on her hips.

And then she pulled back again.

She breathed quietly, still not really looking at him, but Luke sensed that it would be okay to kiss her again. She wanted it, she had kissed him back. Twice.

He pulled her pelvis against his own and leant in again, making their lips collide for a third time.

Their third kiss exploded even more.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself against him, her lips parted, her tongue searched for his.

And then she moaned.

This single noise went right into his core, a beautiful, arousing noise that made his heart beat faster.

This time he pulled back.

"Lorelai -"

"Shh."

He looked at her.

Her eyes were closed and her lips red from the kissing. She was breathing quietly and she had risen her hand, holding up her index finger.

"Don't ruin this," she whispered.

"Why should I ruin this?" Luke whispered back and took one of her curly strands, pushing it behind her ear.

"I don't know. We've just fought." Now she opened her eyes and looked at him with a worried look. "We've been fighting ... about ..."

"I can't remember," Luke chuckled. "Your lips made me forget."

"Oh," Lorelai whispered. "We've fought about Jason."

"Right." Luke's eyes dropped to his shoes, but Lorelai placed her hand on his chin, bringing his face up to look at her again.

"I broke up, Luke. I ended it. And next time I'll see him, I will tell him until he realises. This time I got a real reason, too - you. Okay?"

Luke nodded and Lorelai smiled, before taking a step forward and pecking his lips gently.

"So ... this is real," Luke stated. "Us. Is there an us?"

"We'll talk about it later," Lorelai said and caressed his cheek. "I need to get home for a while, I've sent Rory back to get CDs and she still hasn't come back. I'll just check on her and then I'll be back and we can talk."

"I'll wait in my room," Luke replied and stole another kiss from his friend. "I could get used to this."

Lorelai grinned at him. "I'll be right back," she promised and then turned around and left, basically sprinting to her Jeep.

Inside her car, she leant back and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

She had kissed Luke, Luke had kissed her and they had basically _made out._

Now she had around twenty minutes to figure out what exactly she wanted from him.

•••

Lorelai returned later than expected.

Luke was worried when she fell into his room an hour later, her face stiff and her eyes furious.

"Lorelai," he said gently. "Where have you been, I've been waiting! Are you okay? You look mad."

"I am mad," Lorelai replied and closed the door. Then she sighed and kicked off her shoes. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Luke asked but instead of answering, Lorelai threw herself on him and kissed him.

"I don't wanna talk," she whispered and locked her lips, pushing him back to the bed.

"Lorelai," Luke mumbled as his legs hit the bed. But the innkeeper made him fall down on the bed, crawling above him without waiting.

Luke grabbed her wrists. "What happened?" he asked again with emphasis.

Lorelai sighed and sat up. "Rory and I had a bad fight," she mumbled.

"Oh," Luke said quietly, "about ... me?"

Lorelai smiled gently. "No, Luke. I didn't tell her, not yet. We fought about - hmm."

"Can't you tell me?" Luke asked and Lorelai shook her head.

"Sorry. It's very private. Rory would kill me if I told anyone."

"It's okay, don't tell me," Luke said gently and cupped her face. "You don't have to be here now. You can go anytime and do whatever you must do."

But Lorelai shook her head. "I ... want to stay. It's midnight and everyone's asleep, hopefully. So my work is done. I could sleep, too, but I don't have a room."

"Okay. Then stay." Luke smiled gently. "Or - didn't your parents leave? Take their room."

"Not a bad idea, actually," Lorelai said. "Uhm - would you like to join me?"

"What, me? Why?" Luke replied nervously.

"We've agreed to talk and ... well, I don't want to wake up anyone. You know I can talk very loudly."

"Hm, okay," Luke agreed and Lorelai grabbed his hand. "Let's sneak down! I hope no one will catch us!"

She pulled him off the bed and, after slipping into her shoes again, out of his room, downstairs and past the snoring Jason (he had probably fallen asleep on the couch while Lorelai had been at home) and outside they went.

"It's dark," Luke noted.

"Sh," Lorelai whispered. "I know the path. Just follow me, don't let go of my hand."

"Never," Luke mumbled and grabbed her hand only tighter.

And then they reached the honeymoon suite.

"Unbelievable, they haven't even returned their keys," Lorelai sighed as she pushed the door open.

She turned on the lights and Luke held his breath for a moment. It was very beautiful and very, very ... romantic.

"It's - wow."

"I know! Can't believe that my parents hated it. I can't believe they're separated! I can't believe this is another pile of shards I have to remove, I can't believe -"

"Lorelai," Luke interrupted her tirade and closed the door, turning the keys in the lock. "You're thinking too much. Let's talk about us only, tonight. Come with me."

He led her to their bed.

It looked untouched, so whether Emily nor Richard had even sat on it. He noticed the pain inside her eyes but she didn't say a word. She just lay down on the bed, sprawling on it.

"So comfy," she moaned and Luke's mouth went dry.

"That was easy," he joked. "Getting you to bed, I mean."

"You're stupid," Lorelai replied weakly. "Come here."

Luke sat down next to her. "Let me do something," he said carefully and took off her shoes. "Relax. Just relax and forget about everything."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he took her foot, starting to knead it. She moaned again.

"That's good."

"Okay," he said. "Just ... lie there and listen to me while I'm massaging your feet."

"Okay," Lorelai mumbled.

"Okay," Luke repeated and swallowed. "You'll want to laugh about me but I'm begging you not to."

"I promise."

"Well - some time ago I bought a self-help tape and book. The one you saw in Jess' bag at Liz' wedding. Well, it was mine. I used it before Jess."

"Explains why you reacted like you did when I made fun of it," Lorelai said and moaned again. "Damn, that feels so good ..."

"Yeah. I was annoyed with your comment because ... the book helped me. It made me realise who my ... my soulmate is." He avoided her eyes. "The guy on the tape asked me questions, like whose visits are never unwanted. Who I'd want to comfort me if I was in pain. Who I'd want to share good news with. Who I'd want to travel with. And I always saw your face. Only yours. Not Nicole's not Rachel's ... only yours. Is that weird?"

He stared at her feet. Gosh, even those were perfect.

"It's not weird, it's sweet," Lorelai's quiet voice reached his ears. "You'd want to travel with me?"

"That was just an example, you know," Luke said. "But you know what I want to tell you ... right?"

"That I'm ... your soulmate," Lorelai stated and Luke sighed.

"All in all - yes."

No answer.

Luke lifted his head and caught her smile. "Are you scared?"

"A little bit," she replied. "But mostly I'm thrilled. I've always known there was something between us but I couldn't put it into words. I've always thought we were good friends. But now there's more."

"Definitely," Luke breathed. "But we can make it start slowly if you wanna. We just kissed for the first time -"

"Oh hell, yeah." Lorelai's face changed. Suddenly she looked mad again. "For the ... first time."

"Lorelai?"

"It's just - Rory," Lorelai snorted. "She thinks she knows what's good for her and thinks that I shouldn't interfere but she's just a child and -"

"Is she really?"

"No!" Lorelai called. "She's not but still, she - she thinks I have no right to interfere in her life decisions at all -"

"Maybe you shouldn't, think of your mother."

"My mother -" Lorelai took a deep breath. "My mother was different than I was. And you know that I had a child with sixteen, you know that, right? And Rory shouldn't have a child now either. She's not sixteen anymore, but she's too young to - too young -"

"Is Rory pregnant?" Luke asked and Lorelai huffed.

"That would made me a young grandmother. Wow. A grandma at the age of 35, is that a record?"

"I don't think so," Luke said. "So Rory isn't ...?"

"No. Of course not." Lorelai sighed. "But you're right, I shouldn't have called her a child. Maybe I shouldn't have interfered. But what she did was wrong, very wrong, awfully wrong. I just wanted to help her out of this mess. And tell her how wrong she was, oh god."

"I can't help you as long as you won't tell me what she did," Luke said softly but Lorelai shook her head.

"No. That's ... a secret. I'm really sorry, but let's talk about us again. So - I'm your soulmate. And you only figured that out weeks ago?"

  
"I'm slow," Luke replied. "You know I am. And I have also thought that there was just deep friendship between us. Though ... I've thought about asking you out many times before."

"I know, I'm not slow." Lorelai was grinning. "Why didn't you?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Always. We are friends."

"Are we still friends?" Luke asked quietly. He was once again concentrating on Lorelai's foot.

"We'll always be friends, Luke," Lorelai said gently, followed by another quiet moan. Why did his hands feel so good?

"I had hoped we could be more than friends," Luke said quietly. He moved over to her other foot, managing to make Lorelai moan even louder. "Damn you needed this."

"Oh, yes," Lorelai chuckled. "And - we can be more than friends. But in the end we'll always be friends. Does that make sense?"

"It doesn't but then again, when do you ever make sense?" Luke asked while kneading her foot thoroughly. "So ... what do you think? About us?"

"I think I ... I wasn't all too freaked out as you and me danced at the wedding."

"Great, not all too freaked out." Luke couldn't hide his disappointment and Lorelai had to chuckle. She loved pulling his leg.

"Calm down. You know I loved it. And didn't I agree to go to the movies right after the dance?"

"Yes, you did." Luke sighed quietly. "Sorry. So ... you'd take a chance on it?"

"Yes, but only because you're one hell of a masseur," Lorelai moaned and arched her back. "Would you ... oh, never mind."

Luke's mouth was dry. "Do you want me to massage your back?"

"If you want to?" Lorelai replied coyly and Luke nodded.

"I wouldn't say no to that."


End file.
